Ukulele
L'ukulele è l'adattamento hawaiano di uno strumento di origine portoghese, denominato cavaquinho ma comunemente chiamato anche braguinha o machete. Di forma minuscola, ha il corpo ed il piccolo manico molto simili a quelli della chitarra. Fu inventato nel 1879 da immigrati portoghesi trasferitisi nelle Hawaii. Il nome in lingua hawaiana significa pulce saltellante e sembra sia collegato alla velocità con cui abitualmente questo strumento viene suonato. Esiste in almeno quattro diverse versioni, a seconda della lunghezza della tastiera e della grandezza del corpo. Dalla più piccola alla più grande sono: soprano, concerto, tenore e baritono. Ha quasi sempre quattro corde (a volte ne ha un numero superiore ma sempre raccolte in cori, cioè gruppi di due o tre corde suonate assieme). L'ukulele soprano, il più diffuso, ha le corde accordate secondo la sequenza sol, do, mi, la (g, C, E, A). La corda del sol non è però accordata all'ottava inferiore a quella del do, bensì alla stessa ottava del la. Un'altra accordatura molto diffusa è di un tono più alta, prevedendo quindi la sequenza la, re, fa#, si. Storia L'ukulele è comunemente associato con la musica delle Hawaii. Infatti nella seconda metà dell'800, circa 20.000 lavoratori portoghesi si trasferirono nelle Hawaii per lavorare nei campi di canna da zuccheroA Little Uke History..... Tra gli immigrati di origine portoghese (per la precisione di Madeira) c'erano anche Augusto Dias, Jose do Espirito Santo, e Manuel Nunes. Questi, essendo esperti liutai, dalla combinazione della braguinha di Madeira e del rajão, inventarono l'ukulele. La braguinha è uno strumento simile al cavaquinho, e prende il nome dalla città portoghese BragaOver Century Of Ukulele History. Immediatamente molto popolare in Polinesia, nei primi anni del XX secolo, il piccolo strumento ebbe un periodo di grande successo al punto che spesso le partiture delle musiche dell'epoca riportavano la tablatura per ukuleleUkulele History. Dagli anni trenta iniziò un periodo di decadenza nell'interesse per questo strumento. Il prezzo degli ukulele varia in base alla manifattura e i materiali dello strumento. Ad esempio, un ukulele prodotto dai più esperti liutai Hawaiani, in Acacia koa, può arrivare a costare migliaia di dollari. Tipi di Ukulele Esistono 4 tipi di Ukulele; essi si differenziano tra di loro per le dimensioni: Curiosità * Venne utilizzato da Brian May (ma nella variante Banjolele, cioè un banjo-ukulele) nella canzone dei Queen "Good Company" e in varie tracce degli album "Sheer Heart Attack", "A Night at the Opera", "A Day at the Races", e seguenti * L'ukulele veniva strimpellato dall'attrice Marilyn Monroe nel celebre film A qualcuno piace caldo. * Un virtuoso dell'ukulele è stato il cantante statunitense Tiny Tim. * L'ukulele venne usato da Rino Gaetano sul palco di Sanremo nel 1978 quando presentò la canzone "Gianna" * George Harrison compose la sua più celebre canzone "Something" del 1969 su un ukulele, adattandola successivamente per la registrazione definitiva * L'ukulele venne utilizzato dal musicista Israel Kamakawiwo'ole come accompagnamento nel medley delle canzoni Somewhere Over the Rainbow e What a Wonderful World nell'album Facing Future. * Nel programma radiofonico Cordialmente degli Elio e le Storie Tese il bassista Faso conduce la rubrica While My Ukulele Gently Weeps, che trae il titolo dalla celebre canzone dei Beatles While My Guitar Gently Weeps, in cui esegue vecchi brani italiani accompagnandosi con un ukulele. * Nel videogioco "Pokémon Ranger:Tracce di Luce" il protagonista è accompagnato da un Pichu con un Ukulele. * Il cantante Eddie Vedder, già noto in qualità di leader dei Pearl Jam, ha pubblicato nel maggio del 2011 Ukulele Songs, interamente suonato con questo piccolo strumento. *Ian Anderson (leader dei Jethro Tull) lo suona soprattutto nelle esibizioni live, dando vita ad un suono storico misto al flauto traverso * Il 20 agosto 2011 ben 1547 suonatori di Ukulele si sono ritrovati ad Helsingborg in Svezia all'Ukulele 900, manifestazione riservata agli appassionati di questo strumento. Il numero di iscritti ha permesso di cancellare il precedente Guinness World Records di suonatori di Ukulele del London Uke Festival 2009 che riuscì a riunire "solo" 851 suonatori. Note Bibliografia * Jim Beloff: The Ukulele. A visual history. Backbeat Books, San Francisco 2003, ISBN 0-87930-758-7. * Arthur Godfrey: You Can Play the Ukulele. Hal Leonard Publishing Corporation 1986, ISBN 978-0-7935-3764-8 * Rigk Sauer: Learn to play the Ukulele. Mayer-Scholz, Mering 2007, ISBN 978-3-86611-359-6 (1 DVD) L'ukulele mostrato su Youtube Marilyn Monroe Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * YOUkulele - Il sito italiano sull'ukulele * Ukulele Hall of Fame Museum * Several tutorials and videos about strumming, fingerpicking patterns, and a ukulele online radio * Interactive ukulele chord finder * Printable ukulele chordchart for all ukulele tunings * Ukulele Heroes - an index of notable players * The 8 Strings Tahitian Ukuleles from the Marquesas Islands * Tiki King's Ukulele Brand name database. Currently listing information on over 500 Ukulele makers past and present * Categoria:cordofoni Categoria:Strumenti musicali